Dinner
by animemetoo
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have an interesting dinner... If you're not into Yaoi - then skip this one.


Another little fanfic. I wrote this little one up and yes_rhade was kind enough to help out! Millions of thanks to her! She's great when it comes to the smut part!

*******************************************

The soft kiss gently planted on his forehead awoke Iruka. Slowly opened his eyes, he saw Kakashi grinning down at him.

"Mornin' Iruka. Sleep well?"

"Um. Yes." The heat of his blush spread on the scar his nose and across his cheeks.

Kakashi handed him a cup a coffee. "I've got to report to Tsuande this morning but I made coffee for us." He watched in amusement as Iruka struggled to sit up while trying to keep his nude body under the rumpled sheet.

Iruka wrapped both hands around the cup and stared into the black liquid. _Oh my. What was I thinking? What were WE thinking?_

The jounin saw the doubts cross Iruka's face. "Are you regretting what happened?"

"No....it's just that..." He looked up into the copy-nin face. "Do you regret it?"

"Not one bit." Kakashi rose from the bed and leaned over to kiss him once more on the forehead. "Iruka, I've wanted you for the longest time. I won't blame the sake from last night. I knew what I was doing. I hoped you did to." He gazed into Iruka's mahogany-color eyes, searching for a glimmer of hope that there was more to this than a one-night fling.

Iruka blinked in disbelief. "You've wanted me?"

Kakashi's hidden smile reached his eyes. "Yeah. I haven't made a move before now because...well..." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable as he tried to express himself. "I never wanted you to hate me. I couldn't stand the thought. I'd rather we be friends rather than me ruining it and you never being with me again." Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he said, "Look. I'm going to be late. Can we continue this tonight?"

Iruka nodded. "I'll pick up something for dinner on the way home from work."

Kakashi's hand threaded through his lover's loose hair, pulled his head back and captured the Sensei's mouth in a deep kiss. He smiled as he felt Iruka's body tremble. Releasing the long chestnut-color strands, he grinned. "All I want for dinner is you."

*******************************************

Clack, clack, clack... The knife continued attacking the innocent head of cabbage while Iruka's thoughts returned to his morning, his unbelievable morning.

_"All I want for dinner is you."_

The Sensei blushed, remembering those words from Kakashi. The blush deepened as visions of their lovemaking replayed in his mind.

Clack, clack, clack...

_Where did Kakashi learn those moves? Those hands...that mouth...the size of his..._

Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack...

Goosebumps spread across his neck and down his spine with the memories of Kakashi's warm breath trailing down his chest to his waist…the jounin's rough and calloused hands parting his thighs...the feel of the lean, hard body pressed against his...

"Is the cabbage supposed to be mush?"

Jolted back to the present, Iruka whirled around to defend himself.

Kakashi's quick reflexes moved him out of the path of the knife. "Whoa. That's quite a greeting."

He grinned as he took in Iruka's flushed face.

"Damn you Kakashi! You scared me!" He silently scolded himself for not sensing the other ninja's presence. He glanced back to the wooden cutting board and realized the cabbage was so finely chopped that it was no longer recognizable. "Yes...Yes...I meant to cut it like that." He placed the knife into the sink and wiped his hands on a towel before returning his attention to the intruder.

The copy-nin laughed. "You don't lie very well." He stepped forward into the small kitchen in order to close the space between the two men. His gaze lowered to Iruka's mouth.

"It's...it's because you startled me..." He nervously licked his lips and watched his new lover continue his path toward him. Backing a step, he bumped into the counter.

Kakashi hooked one finger onto his mask and lowered it to fully reveal his face. Gently he placed both hands on the sides of Iruka's face. "Here. Let me do that." The tip of his tongue tenderly teased and licked the lips before gently prodding them apart, allowing him full access to devour Iruka's mouth. When the barely noticeable shiver ran through the chuunin's muscular body, Kakashi ended the kiss and eased back to look at his handiwork. Satisfied with the results, he released Iruka's face.

Iruka leaned against the counter to steady himself. _Where did he learn to kiss like that?!_ He stared at Kakashi and was annoyed with the smugness the jounin emitted. Flustered, he turned back to the dinner preparations. "If you want to wash up, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"I look forward to it. The appetizer was delicious."

Returning to the kitchen, Kakashi found his new lover pouring the last dish into a bowl. The copy-nin's gaze intently studied the tan-skin body he had made love to several hours before.

Iruka looked up to find Kakashi's well-toned figure leaning lazily against the doorframe. "I wasn't sure what you like, but I have seen what you eat so I thought this was a safe recipe." The embarrassed chuunin gulped as he hurried to set the table. _Was he always this beautiful? This handsome?_ Unaware his lover moved, he froze when he felt Kakashi's arms wrap around his waist.

"Iruka. I've changed my mind about dinner."

His heart fell. _Great. He hasn't even tasted my cooking and he already doesn't like it. I knew this was too good to be true._

The silver-haired ninja kissed the exposed skin on the back of chuunin's neck. "Let's have dessert next."

"D…d...dessert? I didn't make any dessert...I had no idea you liked sweets." Another kiss on the neck sent a shudder up his spine. He felt Kakashi's smile against his skin.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelped as he was picked up and carried across the room. He was promptly plopped on the table. "Kakashi..." His protest was silenced with another kiss. Kakashi made quick work of removing the Sensei's pants and underwear. He nuzzled his neck while lowering him flat onto the table.

"Now, shush...let me enjoy my meal..." Kakashi slid down between Iruka's legs. Pleased with the chuunin's erection, he quickly lapped the precum glistening at the tip. Running his tongue down the shaft, he inhaled deeply, taking in Iruka's scent. "Iruka, you smell even better up close. All this time, every time I handed in my mission reports, I could smell your unique scent...this...I've wanted to crawl under that damn table and just take you. There and then…hard and fast…" He kissed the base of the penis before taking it all into his mouth.

Iruka arched his back and grabbed a hold of the table for support. "Ka...Kashi...oh...that is....no....you don't....ahhhhhh...oh ..."

The copy-nin's mouth moved up and down his lover's erection, sucking gently at the tip of the throbbing head before releasing it. "Warm...salty...hard...you taste better than I dreamed, Iruka." Kakashi's enjoyment was obvious in his voice which practically growled like a long-starved cat who was finally served a meal. He looked up from his feast to observe Iruka's face, which was flushed and glistening with sweat. "Iruka, you never knew how much I wanted you?" His hand closed around Iruka's cock. He slowly moved his fist up and down the hard shaft, making sure to give the reddened head a little extra squeeze. He did not want this man - this gorgeous, writhing, needy man - to cum too soon. "You never realized how badly I wanted to make you mine?" He nuzzled the left inner thigh.

The beautiful tan man jumped.

"Tickle?" Kakashi laughed sending his warm breath against Iruka's already heightened skin.

"Ahh...yes...no....Kakashi....so good..." The chuunin squirmed on the table.

"Whenever I dropped off my mission reports, I always gave them to you. I always made sure you were there before I turned them in. I was never late…I was always waiting for you…" Kakashi kissed the inner right thigh then decided a little bite or two never hurt. His lover's breathing increased with each bite. The copy-nin sucked and bit harder, kissing and licking each mark he branded on to the soft skin. Anyone who saw the marks would definitely know Iruka was taken.

"Sensei, you like it rough? I think my fantasies about you are about to come true." Kakashi smiled seeing Iruka's knuckles were now white from gripping the table so tightly.

Iruka moaned. The pleasure coursing through his body was almost unbearable. He never imagined anything could feel this good. Never did he think he would hear the copy-nin say he wanted him… _Me...plain, ordinary, chuunin Iruka._ Kakashi wanted him. Only in his dreams or while he was jerking himself to completion, did he imagine Kakashi would be between his legs. "You...left...a...mark..." He tried to talk, his voice barely audible over his labored breathing.

"I hope so. You're mine now, and I want everyone to know." Kakashi's lips gently kissed Iruka's tone, tanned stomach, slowly making his way back to the throbbing, leaking cock. He ran his finger along the tip of the dripping penis to wipe off more precum. "Mmmm….like I said…dessert…" He hummed while licking the cum off his own finger.

Iruka's erection jerked and Kakashi leaned down, swallowing it whole. His tongue ran along the back side of the throbbing member.

The chuunin moaned and bucked his hips. Kakashi knew Iruka would not be able to hold out much longer. He did not know if he himself could hold out either. His own manhood already strained uncomfortably in his pants. His own need for release grew each time his gorgeous lover called out his name.

Kakashi's fingers made small circles along the inside of Iruka's thigh. Gently and slowly he made his way along the Sensei's inner thigh, down to a firm, tight ass, and finally to the small, puckered opening. He hoped to pay more attention to that special place…but later.

Iruka jerked with the bolt of pleasure that pulsed along his spine as the jounin ran a finger along his tight opening. "Oh shit…Ka…kashi…oh…feels….good…"

Kakashi's mouth was so warm, his tongue so talented. It trailed along Iruka's cock, swirling the throbbing head as if eating an ice cream cone. Once at the top, Kakashi's head dipped down again quickly, again engulfing the Sensei's shaft in the beautiful, velvety warmth of his mouth.

Feeling himself losing control, Iruka reached out, grabbed a hold of his lover's head, and held him in place. His hips bucked faster.

Kakashi stopped moving and allowed Iruka to thrust into his wet mouth. He worked a finger into Iruka's tight opening. After a few thrusts of his finger, Iruka's hips froze in mid-air, his grip in the silver hair tightened and a small, soft wail passed his lips. Muscles clamped around Kakashi's probing finger and soon he tasted Iruka's hot, salty cum shoot into his mouth. He greedily savored his reward.

Iruka's lungs heaved trying to take in air. His whole body trembled from the force of his orgasm. He did not think he would ever move again. He was vaguely aware the jounin still knelt between his legs.

Kakashi smiled while licking his lips clean from the cum that had escaped his mouth. He stood up, put his arms around Iruka's torso and pulled his sweat-covered body toward him. "Now that's what I call dessert....how about we finish our meal in the bedroom?"

Iruka was not sure he would survive the night, but what a way to die.


End file.
